We'll Stand Together Now and Forever
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: Jack and Sally receive something on October 18, that'll change their lives. Can they handle the responsibilities? Can they handle what the future has in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first NBC, hope you like it. I own nothing except my OC. Even though I wish I own NBC. Anyways please review. If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes sorry and please let me know.**

**Prologue**

One year has pass since Oogie Boogie tried to become the Seven Holidays King, but his plans failed because the Pumpkin King stopped him. Yes, Jack Skellington will always be there to stop danger with Sally standing by him. Ever since they shared a passionate kiss of Spiral Hill, Sally left Dr. Finklestein's lab and moved in with Jack. Then Jack propose to her three weeks later, of course Sally said yes. They got married on Christmas Eve and spend their honeymoon in the world of the Valentines holiday.

Jack and Sally couldn't believe how perfect their life is. They have Zero, a home, their friends, the holiday leaders, and their love for each other. They couldn't ask for anything else, until February came...

Jack stirs in his sleep, he's a feeling that something is missing. He opens his suppose to be eyes and discovers that Sally's not there. He quickly sits up and sees a light coming through the cracks of bathroom door. Jack gets out of bed and quietly opens the door. The skeleton man sees his queen over the toilet throwing up; she has her red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Jack sighs in relief than went to his wife's side. Sally's to focus on throwing up that she didn't even notice that Jack came in till she got startle when his hand touch her back.

"Jack," she gasp.

"Sorry Sally, I didn't mean to scare you," said Jack as he gives a comforting smile.

"It's alright, did I wake you?"

"No, I just got a feeling something or in this case someone was missing." Sally wants to say something but she threw up again. Jack rubs her back till she finish. "Sally?"

"Yes Jack," she cough.

"Maybe you should see Dr. Finklestein."

"No there's no need, I'm fine."

"You've been throwing up since for the past two days."

"It's properly the stomach flu."

"Sally, we're dead. We don't get the flu."

"That's right."

Sally looks down at the ground than Jack lifts her chin up and he stares at her eyes.

"Please Sally, I just want to make sure nothing is wrong. I'll go with you."

"Alright Jack," she said and gives a small smile.

Jack gives her a kiss on her forehead and stays up with her till she fell asleep. The next day Jack cancel his meeting with the mayor so he can be with Sally to see Dr. Finklestein. They've finally arrive and ring the doorbell, than Igor open the door.

"Hello Igor," said Sally with her sweet voice.

"Hello," said Igor.

"Igor where's Dr. Finklestein?" asked Jack.

"Master is in the lab. I'll go get him."

Igor scurried towards the lab while Jack and Sally waits by the door. Sally looks at her old home, she had good and bad memories here. But in the end Finklestein allowed her to be free and Sally began to see him as a father.

"Jack! Sally! What can I do for you?" asked the doctor as he wheel in.

"Doctor, there's something wrong with Sally," said Jack as he holds her.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I've been nausea and more fatigue than usual," said Sally.

"I see. I may have a theory, but let's go and make sure. Come with me."

After 45 minutes, Doctor Finklestein came to Jack and Sally and told them to sit down.

"I have the results."

"Well, is Sally ok?" asked Jack as he grabs her hands.

"Yes, Sally's going to be fine after nine months."

"Nine months," repeated Sally.

"Yes."

"Does this mean…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sally's pregnant."

Jack and Sally return home after receiving the big news. They're going to be parents. Jack picks up Sally bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Sally as she giggles.

"Carrying my queen and child," said Jack with a big smile.

"I see that but why?"

"Cause I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

Sally giggle than their lips press together into a passionate kiss. They broke off and Jack hugs her. His thoughts drift off to his future son or daughter; he couldn't wait for the baby to come.

**Nine months later**

Everybody in Halloween Town are excited to meet the new Pumpkin Prince or Princess, but not as excited as the parents. Sally's belly got big and she can feel the baby kicking and moving. Dr. Finklestein said that Sally and the baby are healthy. Jack has taken days off his Pumpkin King duties to stay with Sally, even it's October.

Sally sits in rocking chair with one hand on her belly and the other holding a book about giving birth. She takes a break from reading and rubs her belly.

"I can't wait to meet you," she whispers.

Than Jack enters his home and sees his wife in the living room.

"Hello Sally," he said and kiss her on her lips. "Hello baby." He kisses Sally's belly.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked Sally.

"Long, making last-minute Halloween plans."

"My poor Jack," said Sally as she stood up and hugs him.

"It's ok, my day just got better the minute I saw you."

Sally blush than all the sudden she felt pain. Jack notice this and grab her.

"Sally are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Jack it's time!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Jack, my water just broke."

Jack quickly picks up Sally bridal style and race out of the door. He runs to Dr. Finklestein's lab, once he got there he rapidly knock the door.

"Hello Jack," said Jewel.

"Jewel, we need the doctor. Sally's going into labor."

Jewel nodded and told him to follow her. They found Finklestein performing an experiment and told him about Sally.

"Take her to her old room," he ordered.

Jack nodded and did as he was told. He gently place Sally on her old bed, Jack notice that Sally is panting.

"Breath Sally," he said in a sweet voice.

Sally did as he said and continue, not a moment to soon Jewel and Finklestein enter the room. Jack holds Sally's hand and tells her comforting words as she push.

"Alright Sally push!" yelled the doctor.

Sally push and scream in pain, Jack can feel his phalanges breaking.

"One more!"

"You can do it," said Jack.

Sally gives one more push and continues to scream in pain than they heard a baby cry. Jack and Sally looks up and see Jewel take the baby to get clean, but the baby won't stop crying. Than Jewel came back with the baby wrap in a black blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," said Jewel and hands their daughter to Sally.

Sally grabs her and stare at their daughter, the doctor and Jewel decides to leave and give them privacy. Jack sits on the bed and looks at his little princess. Sally carefully unfolds the blanket to get a better look of their baby. She looks like Sally except her fabric skin is as white as Jack. She does have skeleton hands and feet like Jack.

"She's beautiful," said Sally as hot tears threaten to fall.

"She is," said Jack as he gently stroke his baby's cheek. "What should we name her?"

"Something that'll match her beauty."

"Like her mother."

Sally blush than it came to her, "Jack, remember that baby name book I have."

"Yes."

"What do you think of Evangeline?"

"Evangeline," he repeated and looks down at the baby. "It's perfect."

Sally smiles and they look at their daughter. Than she slowly opens her eyes, she looks at her parents. She has Sally's eyes. Jack and Sally smile.

"Welcome to Halloween town Evangeline. We're your mommy and daddy," cooed Sally.

"Evangeline Grace Skellington," said Jack as he poke her nose. Evangeline made a sound and grabs his finger. Jack smiles and chuckle at his daughter's action. "Evangeline the Pumpkin Princess, has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, I can't wait for everybody else to meet her."

"Me neither."

"Jack do you want to hold her?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, I'll hurt her," Jack said and looks away from them. Sally than place Evangeline in his arms. "Sally?"

"You'll feel better in a minute."

Jack fix his grip on Evangeline than his fear of hurting her disappears. She stares at him and took out both of her skeletal hands out. He feels her hands and couldn't stop smiling. Sally is glad that she got Jack to hold her. Jack and Sally are now parents to a beautiful girl. Evangeline Grace Skellington, born on October 18. What holds in the future for the little Pumpkin Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jack and Sally didn't leave Dr. Finkelstein's lab until Sally had rest. One week after Evangeline's birth, Jack and Sally went home. Word got around that the new addition to the Skellington family has arrived, but they don't know the gender or name. Jack wants it a surprise till Halloween, but it's easier said than done. Jack, Sally, and Evangeline walk through the cemetery till they were finally home. Jack opens the door for his wife and daughter.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he stares at his baby.

"She's still asleep," said Sally in a quiet voice.

"That's good."

Than they heard a barking, Zero floated down the spiral staircase to his master. He barks happily as he reaches his master. Jack chuckle and pat his head.

"It's good to see you Zero, but you need to be quiet."

Zero gives a confuse look than Sally went down on her knees to show the baby. Zero sniffs the baby and wag his ghost tail happily. Evangeline choose this moment to wake up, she opens her eyes and sees the ghost dog. She doesn't know what's going on and if it's going to hurt her. Evangeline gives a whimper and cries.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

Sally sits down on the floor and rocks her, "It's ok baby. Zero isn't going to hurt you."

Jack sits next to her and gently wipes away her tears, "Zero is our friend."

Evangeline's cries die down. Zero goes up to her and his nose begins to shin. Evangeline takes her hand out of the blanket and touches Zero. Jack and Sally smile at the bond Zero and Evangeline are having.

"So what should we do now?" asked Sally.

Jack grabs Evangeline out of Sally's arms, "Why don't we show her the nursery."

"Good idea."

Jack stands up with one arm holding his princess and the other reaching out to Sally. She accepts his hand and they went upstairs. Next to their bedroom is the nursery, Sally opens the door to a black room with orange curtains. In the middle of the room is a black crib with a mobile that hangs over the crib. It has a pumpkin, ghost, and a bat, it also plays the 'This is Halloween' song.

"This is your new room," said Jack. Evangeline stares at the room than her parents, she gives a small yawn. "She's still tired."

"Babies don't have enough energy so all they do is eat and sleep," said Sally as she takes Evangeline and place her in the crib.

"I see."

Sally removes the black blanket that wraps the princess up. Evangeline lays there in a patchwork onesie with a matching cap that her mommy made for her. Not to soon she fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful," said Sally.

"She does, lets leave sleep," said Jack as he escorts his wife out of the nursery.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Evangeline will be ok, plus I got this," he reveals a baby monitor. "If anything happens we'll hear it."

Sally gives him a peck on the cheek, "I'm so happy that you're prepare."

"That's what a father does, come lets eat."

* * *

**October 31st**

Jack waits in the living room for Sally to get Evangeline dress. Tonight is the night that everybody will get to see the Pumpkin Princess. Jack and Sally haven't told anyone and asked Dr. Finklestein to keep it as a secrete as well. Jack loves the days he spent with Evangeline. Every morning he gets her out of the crib while Sally makes breakfast. It makes Jack's suppose to be heart ache when he has to leave. Jack remembers that he was holding Evangeline and he had to leave for Pumpkin King business, but she had his hand. Jack got her to let go then she started to cry; its like she's trying to say 'Stay home daddy.'

"Jack?" He left his thoughts and sees his queen holding the baby. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose." Jack sees Evangeline wearing a white dress with black cobweb patterns with a matching bonnet. "You look so beautiful my Evangeline." He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you like the dress?" asked Sally.

"Yes, you did a magnificent job."

"Thank you Jack."

He notice she's blushing than Zero barks, "Alright let's go."

Jack, Sally, and Evangeline hid behind the curtain of the stage in Town Hall. They got here without anybody noticing not even the mayor. Everybody sits down chattering away until the mayor clears his throat, they went quiet.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. Before he head off to the human world, Jack wants to make an announcement," said the mayor.

Jack gives a kiss to Sally and Evangeline before he walks on the stage.

"My dear friends, I want to thank you all for working so hard for this day. Now I know there's been rumors going around about the baby, well I'm about to put them to rest. On October 18, Sally went into labor." Everybody gasp. "I know we've kept it a secret from all of you, but Sally and the baby needed rest. So please forgive but I promise you the waiting is worth it. Now I introduce to you my Pumpkin Queen with the Pumpkin Princess."

Sally walks on the stage holding Evangeline in a sitting position so everybody can see her.

"She's beautiful!" yelled the short witch.

"She looks just like her parents!" yelled the clown with the tear away face.

"What's her name?" asked one of the vampire brothers.

"Her name is Evangeline Grace Skellington," said Sally.

"What a wonderful name!" yelled the hanging tree.

"Congratulations Jack and Sally for making a beautiful girl!" yelled the corpse boy.

"Thank you," said Jack and Sally as they stare at their daughter.

"I'm sorry to spoil the moment but we need to go," said the mayor.

"Your right," said Jack. "Everybody lets head out!" They nodded and left town hall, but Jack stays behind to talk to Sally. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, plus I don't want to take Evangeline out just yet."

"I know, but don't like the fact of leaving you and Evangeline alone," said Jack with concern and sadness in his voice.

"I know, but we'll be waiting at the house for you."

Jack sighs in defeat, "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful."

"I will." Jack kisses Sally on her cloth lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack kisses Evangeline on her forehead. "Daddy loves you, Pumpkin Princess."

Evangeline coos, Jack chuckle than leaves to join the others. Evangeline notice her daddy is gone and starts to cry.

"It's ok little one. We'll see daddy soon, I promise," cooed Sally as she rocks her than they went home to wait for their Pumpkin King to return.

Jack slowly walks home after getting another reward for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being, but all he wants is to see how his family is doing. As much as he loves Halloween, he feels guilty for leaving Sally and Evangeline behind. Even though they want to wait till Evangeline is older to go to the human world. A smile form on his face as he finally made it home. He notice the lights are off.

'Sally must be asleep,' he ponders.

Jack quietly enters his home and walk up the spiral staircase than he hears something.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Evangeline."

Jack walks in the nursery and finds his daughter crying. He sees the tears run down her cheeks. Jack picks her up.

"It's alright Evangeline. Daddy's here."

Once Evangeline heard her daddy's voice, her crying stop. Jack couldn't believe it, normally babies will continue to cry but she stop. Than it hit him.

"Did you missed me?"

Evangeline gives a small whimper. Jack takes that as a yes, than he tighten his grip on her.

"She did missed you." Jack looks at the door to see Sally in her nightgown. "The moment you left she cried."

"I'm sorry Sally that you had to deal with that."

"It's alright Jack, I calmed her down once I got home.

"How?"

"I feed her and told her a story."

"What story?"

"The one about you and Christmas."

Jack chuckle, "Did she enjoy it?"

"She did especially the part when we had our first kiss."

"Sally, can I asked you something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll give me an honest answer."

"I promise."

Jack takes a deep breath, "Do you think I'm a good father?"

"Jack, of course you're a good father.'

"I don't feel like it."

"Why?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Because I'm barely home to help you take care of Evangeline. And every time I leave, she cries."

"O Jack." She hugs her husband's arm. "Just because she cries doesn't make you a bad father."

"How?"

"Look at her. She stopped crying the minute she heard your voice and now she's asleep in your arms."

Jack didn't even notice she fell asleep, than he thinks about what Sally said. "You're right."

Sally kisses him on the cheek, "As they say mothers know best." Jack chuckles. "Now put her back in the crib and let's go to sleep."

"Alright," he said and place Evangeline gently back in the crib.

Jack and Sally walks hand to hand to their bedroom and fell asleep the minute their heads touch the pillows. They enjoy the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep with Evangeline crying once in a while for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Little Evangeline Skellington is laying on a gray blanket with Zero watching. Her mommy is cleaning the house and her daddy is working. Evangeline wish she could get her parents to be with her. There's crying, but she use that way to much. O what the heck.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Sally drop whatever she was doing and rush to her baby. She picks Evangeline up and begin to bounce her.

"It's ok Evangeline. Mommy's here. Please stop crying." Evangeline's cries turn into whimpers. "I guess it's time for you to eat."

Sally walks to the rocking chair and took a seat. She rest Evangeline on her lap than she undid her top and begin to breastfeed. While Sally was feeding she rocks the chair and smile at the sight of her daughter. The clock went boo indicating it's three in the afternoon.

"Your daddy should be home soon," cooed Sally.

Evangeline stops eating and makes a small sound. Sally puts Evangeline over her shoulder and a piece of cloth than she pats Evangeline's back. Baby Skellington made a loud burp, Sally giggle.

"Good girl, now while we wait for daddy lets go give you a bath." Evangeline coos, Sally kiss her forehead and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Sally grabs the baby bath tub and place it in the bigger tub than she grabs a towel so Evangeline won't slip. She grabs a hooded towel and got out warm clothes after the bath. Sally puts the water making sure the water is warm and not too deep. Than Sally carefully undress Evangeline, she could feel her daughter shiver.

"I'm sorry, but the water is warm."

Sally carefully place Evangeline in the tub with her hand on the baby's back. Mommy Skellington grabs a cotton ball, dips it in the water, and gently wipes her baby's eyes. Than she use a cutib to clean the outside of Evangeline's ears. Sally grabs a washcloth, dips it in the water, and cleans her daughter's face, but Evangeline didn't like it and tries to move away.

"Evangeline, please stay still so I can finish."

Sally use the same washcloth to clean the rest of the body. She cleans the folds of her cloth skin than Sally hears the door open.

"Sally, I'm home!" yelled Jack. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom Jack!" she yelled back.

Jack finds his wife giving their daughter a bath. "I see Evangeline is taking a bath."

"Yep, she needs to stay clean."

"Can I help?"

"Well I already clean her body but you can help me wash her hair."

"Ok," he said as he roll the sleeves of his jacket.

"Can you get her while I get her hood towel."

"Of course."

Jack grabs Evangeline and Sally grabs her ghost hood towel. Jack places Evangeline on the towel while Sally wraps her body up and leaves her head expose.

"Ok Jack do you want to hold her or wash her hair?"

"I'll wash her hair."

"Can you do it?"

"With you by my side, yes."

"Ok Jack," Sally said with a smile and he smile back.

Sally picks up Evangeline and holds her over the tub. Jack grabs a cup they don't us anymore; fill it up with water and rinse her hair. Than he squirts a small tab of tear free shampoo and gently rubs her red hair. Jack grabs the cup again with one hand on Evangeline's forehead so nothing will get on her eyes. After her hair was rinse, Jack grabs a comb and gently combs her hair. Sally place her hood over her head and walks out of the bathroom till Jack grabs her by the arm.

"Sally, when was the last time you shower?"

"I don't know Jack. I've been so busy with Evangeline, I never had the time."

"Go take one."

"But Jack, I need to get Evangeline in warm clothes and make dinner."

"I'll take care of Evangeline," he said and grabs Evangeline. Sally was about to protest till Jack raise his hand. "I'll make dinner too. Don't worry, go take a hot relaxing shower."

Sally sighs in defeat, "Ok Jack."

Jack smiles and gives Sally a small kiss. Than he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walk towards the bed where Evangeline's baby clothes lay out. Jack gently places his daughter on the bed and unwraps the towel. Daddy Skellington sees his child shiver, he quickly got her dress in a gray onesie with a matching cap.

"Is that warming you up?" Jack said as he taps her nose.

Jack picks her up and heads to the kitchen, he place Evangeline in a bouncer and starts to make dinner. He decide to make something simple like soup. As it was cooking, Jack plays with Evangeline. He gives her his hand and chuckle as she plays with it. Evangeline place her daddy's finger into her mouth and covers it with salvia. Jack gently removes his finger from her mouth and check the soup, than Evangeline cries. Jack turns off the stove and goes to his baby.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. Daddy's here." Jack plays with here nose but Evangeline grabs his finger again. "Oh, that's why you were crying. You wanted my finger."

"What's going on?"

Jack turns to see his wife in a black fluffy bathrobe with her hair still wet. "It's ok Sally. Evangeline was crying, because I took my finger away."

"What?" asked Sally with a confuse face.

"Look."

Sally walks to her husband and sees her daughter holding her daddy's finger. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight than she sees Evangeline's mouth twitch. She twitch a few more times than a smile form on Evangeline's face.

"Jack, look!"

Jack looks down at their baby and sees the smile. "She's smiling."

"She is."

Jack and Sally stare at Evangeline's smile till Sally ran out of the kitchen and return with a camera. She quickly takes a picture, Evangeline stops smiling and stares at her parents.

"I can't believe it, she's only eight weeks old and she's smiling," said Sally as she gently strokes Evangeline's cheek.

"She's growing up," said Jack. "Maybe too fast."

"It's scary, but I guess thats what a parent have to escape."

Jack nod in agreement and they continue to stare at their daughter.

* * *

"Jack, we need to go or we'll be late!" yelled Sally as she fix the wrinkles on her dress.

"Sally we're just going to Dr. Finklestein's lab," said Jack as he came down the stairs.

"I know, but Jewel said he wants to see Evangeline. Plus he is technically her grandfather."

"You're right as always," said Jack with a grin. "So where is Evangeline?"

"She's right here." Sally picks up Evangeline from the baby carrier. Evangeline is wearing a pin striped dress with a matching bonnet and a bat on it. "How does she look?"

"She looks amazing." Evangeline smiles in respond. "Just like your mother."

"Thank you, now lets go."

Sally put Evangeline back in the carrier and Jack grabs it. They left the house and walk through the streets of Halloween Town. Everybody is still and watch as the Skellington family walk by.

"Hello Jack, Sally," said a vampire brother.

"Hello," said Jack and Sally.

"Hello little princess."

Evangeline coos causing everybody to smile. Than the corpse family came up to them.

"Look Ned, its Jack and Sally with the baby," said the corpse mother. They walk up to them. "Hows parenthood you two?"

"It's amazing Bertha," said Sally.

"Just yesterday, Evangeline smile for the first time and she can't stop smiling," said Jack.

"They grow up fast," said Ned and pat his son's head.

"She's such a cutie," said Bertha as she grabs Evangeline's cheeks.

"Thank you," said Sally.

"Well we need to get going Sally, it's nice seeing you all," said Jack.

"Bye," said the corpse family and wave bye.

Jack and Sally waves back and made their way to Dr. Finklestein's lab. They ring the door and Igor came to greet.

"Come in. Master is expecting you."

Jack place the baby carrier down and Sally took Evangeline out. They follow Igor to the lab and discover the doctor looking through a microscope.

"Master, they're here," said Igor.

Dr. Finklestein looks away from the microscope and sees the Skellington. "Good, Igor that'll be all."

Igor nodded and left the room. Dr. Finklestein moves his wheelchair to them. "So how's my granddaughter?"

"She's doing fine," said Sally as she hands Evangeline to Dr. Finklestein.

"She sure is something."

"A wonderful something," said Jack.

"Indeed." Dr. Finklestein than notice that Evangeline is smiling and grabs his glove hand. "I see she's smiling already."

"She started yesterday," said Sally.

"Well it won't be long till she'll start rolling over."

"Don't say that," said Jack.

"Jack, it's the truth than she'll be crawling, walking, talking. Then the next thing you know she'll be living on her own, married, and start a family of her own."

Jack stares at him in shock, he never thought of that. He turns his attention to Evangeline, he doesn't want his daughter to grow up that fast. What if Evangeline is as curious as him and gets herself in danger by her curiosity. Sally notice his behavior and he's feelings are the same as her's. Her little girl growing up and living on her own. What if Evangeline is like her and sneaks out of the house like she used to do?

Jack, Sally, and Evangeline return home after having a nice dinner at Dr. Finklestein's lab. But the new parents have so many questions bouncing in their heads. Evangeline is out of her dress into a dark purple onesie, siting in her bouncer. Jack and Sally sit on the couch staring at their daughter.

"Sally, what if Evangeline acts like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to Christmas when I decided to take it over."

"Jack, you discovered something new and just wanted to share with us. You just got carried away." Jack smiles. "Jack, what if Evangeline starts to sneak out the house like I used to do?"

"Sally, you only did that to get freedom."

"I know, but still," she looks down at the ground.

Jack lifts her chin to make their eyes stare at each other. "Sally, obviously you and me did things in our lives that we knew we could of done better."

"True and since we're parents, it's our responsibility to show Evangeline the right way."

"Exactly, tell you what. We'll give Evangeline freedom as long as she tells us where she's going."

"I like that. We can also tell her that being curious is good thing, as long as she knows not to get carried away."

"Agreed," Jack chuckle. Evangeline begins to cry, Jack picks her up and bring her to the couch. "It's ok princess."

"It's late Jack, she should be in bed."

"Ok."

They walk to the nursery and Jack places Evangeline in the crib while Sally turns on the mobile.

"Goodnight Evangeline," cooed Sally as she kisses her baby.

"Sweet nightmares, my Pumpkin Princess." Jack kisses her.

Evangeline smiles at her parents and close her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Jack and Sally went to their room and fell asleep.


End file.
